Shinobi Purity
by Toukai
Summary: Haruka Daisuke is an ordinary Academy Student...or is he?...find out what path will he take, what enemies/friends will he encounter...Enjoy reading Shinobi Purity


CHAPTER ONE: Exam

Kumogakure no Sato (aka Village Hidden in the Clouds)

Haruka Daisuke is a ten years old boy from the Hidden Cloud Village. He is quite

responsible for his age, mostly because his mother died during the Great Ninja War

so he lives with his father Namiko and his older brother Masaki. He has short brown hair

and blue eyes. Although he is only ten years old he has athletic built body what is a

result of his hard trainings. Daisuke is very popular among his friends and he would do

anything to help them because he doesn't want to never again lose a person who is close

to him.

Tomorrow was a big day for Daisuke and most of his coeval's. It was the exam

day for Academy Students and who would pass the test would advance to Genin.

Although Daisuke trained a lot he wasn't so sure that he would pass mostly because the

His brother said to him that the test is extremely difficult. Maybe it was because he

wanted to scare him, if that was his point he succeeded. He was just heading home

from the store when he saw his Academy classmate Hiroshi Izanagi. Izanagi became

Daisuke's rival when they met. He was the top student in the Academy and Daisuke

hated him for that. Despite his young age Izanagi already awakened Hiroshi's clan

sacred bloodline Ryoku Joutou.

''How are you doing, sissy?''-tauntingly said Hiroshi.

''Aaargh, one day you'll gonna pay for this!''-strikes back Daisuke.

''What are you going to do? Complain to your mommy?''

''For your information I'm going beat you up. You just wait.''

''We are going to see about that, good for you I need to hurry.''

The next moment Hiroshi wasn't there anymore. ''I'll show you one day''-muttered

Daisuke.

When Daisuke arrived home first he ate some ramen and than had a game of shogi with

Masaki. Like always his Jounin ranked brother won. Frustrated that he lost Daisuke

without a word left the family house and headed straight to the Kumo training ground to

prepare for tomorrow exam. Kumo training ground was actually a big forest filled with

bugs and beasts. The deeper you went into forest the more dangerous creatures you

would encounter. The forest was divided into five sections. Academy Students were only

allowed to be in the first. Although Daisuke wondered what's placed in the other

sections he never went there.

First he started to warm himself up and than the three basic techniques he must master to

pass the exam: Henge (Transform Technique), Kawarimi (Replacement Technique and

Bunshin (Clone Technique) no jutsu. After a few hours of exhausting training he was too

tired to continue, unfortunately he didn't mastered Clone technique completely yet. Being

so tired he went home to bed. (NOTE: He didn't started to train jutsu's here for the first time, he mastered them now)

He awoke half an hour before the exam eaten the cereal, said goodbye to his father and

Brother, who wished him luck, and started heading to the Academy. He was one of the

first who have arrived. The temperature was extremely hot for an autumn day. He was so

nervous. Only fifteen minutes till the exam starts! While he was waiting he tried to stay

focused but he couldn't help himself: What If he fails the exam? NO! He can't lose to

Hiroshi! He must pass the exam! While he was thinking about the exam he didn't noticed

that the rest of the students have entered the Academy. After realizing that he quickly

rushed into the Academy and made it just in time for the exam.

Academy was a big building with many classrooms, it was easy to get lost there. For

most of the students attending Academy was really boring, but after graduating from the

Academy for most shinobi the interesting part finally starts.

He took his seat and started listen to the leader of the exam. He was talking about the

rules of the exam. When he finished talking he started to call over students to perform the

basic techniques. After some time Hiroshi's turn came, despite Daisuke was hoping he

will fail he has done it perfectly. After him Daisuke's name was called. Henge and

Kawarimi no jutsu he completed with ease. He closed his eyes, started performing the

seals for Clone Technique and loudly said: Bunshin no jutsu. On his surprise he didn't

hear no one laughing. When he opened his eyes on his left side he saw a perfect clone.

Sensei congratulated him and gave him his headband. The exam was over and the

ceremony started.


End file.
